villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marrok
Marrok is a 1930s criminal and a character exclusively featured in the 2010 videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Also better known as the "Crime Lord" in the 1930s, Marrok actually a sorcerer who use his Morganian magic to enhanced his own physical attributes beyond normal sorcerers, giving him superhuman strength. He was eventually trapped inside the magical nesting doll known as The Grimhold by the Merinean wizard Balthazar Blake for aiding Maxim Horvath in his quest to free Morgana le Fay, the most powerful and malevolent witch of all time. History Background Marrok is a mafia crime lord from early 20th century New York who was known to possess strength beyond normal humans and has a fancy car to cruise the city with. Marrok's use of magic throughout his criminal career, coupled with joining Horvath to help the former Merlinean liberate Morgana le Fay prompted Balthazar to imprison him within a Grimhold layer. To keep the public in the dark about magic and his disappearance, Balthazar confiscated Marrok's car and hid it somewhere at Manhattan. ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (videogame) He was released by Horvath in a junkyard at New York City's Uptown District where he expected Dave Stutler. He belittled Dave for being weak and having weaker physique than him. Dave wondered where did Horvath recruit the man, and Balthazar, through his telepathical projection, explained Marrok's history that led him to being incarcerated within The Grimhold. During the sorcerer's projection and his apprentice's conversations, Marrok wondered why Dave seemingly talked to himself (Balthazar uses his telepathical powers to only speak with Dave that Marrok cannot see the sorcerer's projection), confused that only two of them who physically present there. Marrok became impatient and challenges Dave to a fight. In spite of his skills as physical adept, Marrok was defeated with Dave's more superior ability thanks to Balthazar's tutelage. This left Marrok become humiliated, and thus when Horvath seemingly come to his rescue, Horvath casts the Parasite Spell on Marrok to kill him and took his enchanted ring away. As Marrok lays dead, Balthazar realized that Horvath is worked on empowering himself to release Morgana from her centuries-old imprisonment. Personality Marrok is a brutish, combative, and belligerent Morganian who is quite confident to the point of hubris. This conjuror always think himself tough, which Balthazar Blake stated to be true as he uses brute strength to end the battle. He is a short-tempered, aggressive and savage ruffian, but he is rather bright. He loves his fancy car, and his motivation to defeat the Prime Merlinean Dave Stutler is to retrieve his car from both him and Balthazar. Powers and Abilities Unlike other Morganians, Marrok was more like a physical adept due to utilizing his own magic to enhanced his physical attributes beyond regular sorcerers and had a golem fight with his side. He can also conjure several volatile bolts from the ground that can release omni-directional shockwave. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Crime Lord Category:Arthurian Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed